Las ventajas de las películas infantiles
by Alerry13
Summary: La películas para niños son aburridas ¿verdad? O eso pensaba Inglaterra. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando vaya a ver una con estados unidos?


Las ventajas de las películas infantiles

Estados Unidos sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a comprar las entradas. Parecía un niño de siete años a punto de ver su película favorita, y en cierto sentido eso es lo que era.

Se encontraba en el cine con Inglaterra, este tuvo que ir a regañadientes por una promesa que le hizo al estadounidense. Pero en cierto sentido estaba feliz, podría pasar algo de tiempo con él. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo de nada entre tanto trabajo acumulado y reuniones. Su único encuentro en tres meses fue un "buenos días" que le brindó el estadounidense en una conferencia.

Le echó mucho de menos en ese tiempo, MUCHO. Se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba, suspiraba al recordarle e incluso se quedaba horas embobado pensando en aquel maldito chico. ¿Y cuando por fin podían pasar una noche juntos qué hacía él? Ir a ver una película. Exasperante. El inglés tenía previsto pasar una apasionada noche con él entre sudor, gemidos y placer. Pero se tenía que conformar con ver "Buscando a Nemo".

-Iggy~- llamó Estados Unidos. – Ya tengo las entradas- sonrió. El mayor lo único que pudo hacer fue bufar, al menos podría haber elegido alguna película un poco más madura. De alguna basada en una novela, de crímenes, de guerras o simplemente alguna que no tratara de un pez en busca de su hijo.

Se acercó a Alfred.

-Vale…¿Qué sala es?- preguntó. –Pero Inglaterra- se quejó el menor -¿Qué?- dijo un poco molesto por la situación. Alfred le miró con sorpresa ¿cuánto hacía que ese hombre no iba al cine? –Primero hay que comprar las palomitas y las bebidas- le indicó.

Tuvieron que esperar veinte interminables minutos en la enorme cola. Inglaterra estaba que echaba humo, como si no tuviera suficiente con pasar así el sábado ahora tenía que esperar a que un insoportable niño eligiera su refresco.

-Venga Lorencito, decídete ya- le apuraba la madre.

-Es que no seeeeeeee- se quejaba el niño –me gusta el de naranja pero también el de fresa y el de limón…¿puedo llevarme un poco de cada?-

-No- respondió la madre –que luego no duermes-

-¡Mentira!- gritó el caprichoso niño.

-Venga ya Lorenzo, escoge uno rápido-.

-Eso lo dices por que el cejón de atrás no deja de mirarnos mal- le reprocho molesto el niño.

Si no hubiera sido porque Estados Unidos le agarró Inglaterra habría estrangulado a aquel niño que al final se decantó por pedir un agua con gas.

Tardaron diez minutos más para que llegara su turno

-Por fin- suspiró Reino Unido. Ya solo le quedaba decidir que quería pedir, pero Estados Unidos se le adelantó.

-Buenas noches- dijo el menor sonriendo a la dependienta –Nos gustaría un menú grande con una cola y un té helado-.

La chica asintió y empezó a preparar lo ordenado.

-¿Por qué has pedido por mí?- preguntó Inglaterra un poco molesto. Alfred le miró y respondió:

-Así era más rápido-. Arthur le lanzó una mirada de reproche. -¿Y si yo quería pedir otra cosa?-. Estados Unidos se le quedó mirando como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

-Arthur, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a pedir aparte de té?- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras el mayor torcía el gesto.

-No te creas que lo sabes todo de mi, idiota. Me gustan los refrescos tanto como a ti- le aseguró al estadounidense aunque este sabía que era una mentira como una casa. Se acabaría el mundo antes de que a Inglaterra le gustara un refresco o ir al Mc Donalds. El menor sonrió, esa era una de las cosas por las que quería tanto a Inglaterra, siempre intentaba que sus gustos fueran los mismo, incluso si tenía que mentir.

Al cabo de unos segundos regresó la chica con su pedido.

-Gracias- dijo Alfred sonriente. La adolescente se sonrojó un poco y observó cómo comenzaba a caminar. Inglaterra notó todo esto y cuando la mujer se volvió esperando ver el siguiente cliente se encontró con Reino Unido mirándola amenazante mientras de él salía un aura oscura. Su mirada reflejaba la frase "intenta acercarte y te mato, zorra"

Después de su advertencia cogió su bebida y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Alfred.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó inocentemente el menor. Inglaterra le miró, ese tipo de escenas ya habían pasado otras veces, ya fuera en el parque, en la calle o en un supermercado. Las mujeres se acercaban al menor como moscas. –Nada- respondió finalmente.

Jones se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su refresco, pero Arthur estaba intranquilo, notaba la mirada de las colegialas clavadas en su acompañante. ¿Qué haría si algún día le dejaba por una de ellas? Seguramente nunca pasaría ya que Alfred no era el tipo de persona que le era infiel a quien quería. O eso le había demostrado a lo largo de los años. Pero aún seguía dentro de él la cicatriz que tenía incrustada en el corazón por el día en que le abandonó. Esta se había cerrado mucho a lo largo de los años y con su nueva relación con el menor era casi invisible, pero sabía que si Alfred le volvía a abandonar esa herida se desgarraría nuevamente, y que esta vez sería incurable.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo conseguiría hacerse daño si creía que Estados Unidos le podría traicionar.

Entraron en la sala, las luces aun no se habían apagado así que pudieron ver todo con claridad:

Todos los espectadores eran niños acompañados de sus padres que seguramente se dormirían en medio de la película. Como las entradas no estaban numeradas todas las personas allí presentes decidieron sentarse en el centro o un poco más abajo, pero las últimas filas estaban desiertas.

Inglaterra pensó que era normal, después de todo era mejor colocarse en un lugar más bajo y con mayor visibilidad. Miró la cara de Alfred, se notaba que estaba indeciso. El pobre estadounidense no sabía dónde situarse. Al cabo de un minuto se decantó por la última fila. No la once ni la quince. La última, la dieciocho.

Reino Unido lo siguió sin rechistar, al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba la película.

Tomaron asiento en el centro de la fila. Alfred parecía feliz, esto se debía a que, aunque no era propio de su edad de más de doscientos años, le encantaban las películas infantiles. El final siempre era bueno y las aventuras increíbles a la vez que graciosas. Nunca se perdía ninguna que saliera en la cartelera, por eso en aquella ocasión se le ocurrió llevar al británico con él, para que supiera apreciarlas.

-Mamaaaaaaaa ¿Cuándo empieza?- a Inglaterra se le ensombreció el rostro. No podía ser….era imposible….no a él….¿verdad?

-Tranquilo Lorencito, faltan cinco minutos-

-Eso ya lo dijiste hace diez minutoooooooooooos- se quejó el diabólico niño hijo de Satanás gritando unas cinco filas abajo.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó a la madre al cabo de veinte segundos.

-Poco, cariño- se hizo un silencio durante diez segundos para después volver a oír:

-¿Cuánto falta?- .Y así continuó durante los cinco minutos que tardó en comenzar la película.

Inglaterra casi llora de felicidad cuando se apagaron las luces y empezaron a proyectar los anuncios, la mayoría sobre hamburguesas o restaurantes de comida rápida. Hay que ver lo que les enseñan a los niños pequeños en ese país.

Inglaterra se dio cuenta de una osa. ¿Y sus palomitas? ¡Ese tonto estadounidense se había olvidado de pedirlas!

-Alfred- le llamó en voz baja. Este giró su cabeza -¿sí?- el mayor le sonrió irónicamente -¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde están mis palomitas?-. Estados Unidos se quedó estático un momento. ¡Maldición! Por una vez que tenían una cita decente.

Reflexionó un momento buscando una solución, entonces sonrió satisfecho.

-Puedes coger de las mías si quieres-. Inglaterra dudó un momento. -¿Pero no eras tú el que matabas si alguien intentaba quitarte por tu comida?-. Alfred hinchó los mofletes, molesto ¿qué se había creído? ¿Que tenía diez años? Se le pasó el enfado al momento. Adoraba el sarcasmo de su pequeño cejudo.

-No me importa si es contigo con quien lo comparto- dijo coqueto mientras Arthur se sonrojaba. Ese estadounidense sabía cómo hacerle parecer tan vulnerable.

Después de una corta espera llena de "¿Cuánto falta para que se quiten los anuncioooos?" por parte de Lorencito por fin empezó la película.

Arthur tenía claro que esa hora iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Es decir, ¿a quién le importaba que un pez perdiera a su hijo? A él no, por supuesto.

Alfred en cambio no perdía detalle de cada escena. Le conmovió el principio, pero le molestó también. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner esas cosas en las películas para niños? ¿Querían que se traumatizaran? Después le angustió alguna escena, le divirtieron otras, le gustaron muchas…se lo pasaba en grande.

La mitad de la película la pasaron en silencio, pero algo hizo aflorar un pensamiento en la mente de Estados Unidos.

Ver cómo padre e hijo se separaban le hizo pensar en el pasado. Recordar el día en el que se separó de Inglaterra después de haber estado juntos durante toda su infancia. Claro que él sabía que no lo hizo porque quisiera, en realidad sufrió mucho. Para Arthur él no era más que una colonia. Le visitaba cuando se le antojaba, tardaba meses en volverlo a ver y al final de tana espera se quedaba solo unos cuantos días con él. Sabía que era porque tenía mucho trabajo en Europa y que no le permitían quedarse más, pero aún así no le gustaba, se perdió la mayor parte de su infancia. Cuando regresó ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Ya trataba asuntos de mayores y sabía solucionar problemas. Y también era muy consciente de sus sentimientos. Sabía que amaba a su tutor. Y sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto él nunca lo miraría de otra forma. Por eso aquel cuatro de julio se independizó. Aunque no lo pareciera sufrió mucho. Se pasaba días deprimido y noches llorando creyendo que le odiaba y que no le volvería a ver en su vida.

Todo eso cambió un día al acabar una reunión. Él se declaró a Arthur y, para sorpresa del estadounidense, este le correspondió. Así comenzaron una nueva vida juntos.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, al lado suyo, compartiendo palomitas mientras disfrutaban una película….porque la estaban disfrutando…los dos juntos…..¿verdad?

Entonces se percató de que el mayor había estado más molesto de lo normal ese día. ¿Y si él quería hacer otra cosa? ¿Y si se había precipitado llevándolo allí con él? Pensándolo bien una pareja adulta no iba a ver películas para niños pequeños juntos un sábado por la noche, no era nada romántico…había sido un imbécil. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de solucionarlo.

Posó su mano en el muslo de Inglaterra.

-¿P-pero qué?- se exaltó el mayor girando su cabeza hacia Estados Unidos con enojo pero antes de que pudiera seguir con la frase este le silenció con un dulce beso.

Arthur abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso en el cine, con niños unas cuantas filas más abajo? ¿Es que se le había pegado perversión francesa? Sabía que no debía dejarlo tanto tiempo con ese degenerado.

Estados Unidos aprovechó la sorpresa del menor para dirigir con sutileza se mano acariciando el muslo de su acompañante hasta su parte baja.

-Ah~…- gimió el mayor. Alfred le volvió a besar, esta vez más larga y apasionadamente. Arthur emitía ruidos dentro de la boca del menor. Gemidos y jadeos mientras intentaba desesperadamente separarse de él para recobrar el aliento.

Al fin el menor cedió dejando a Inglaterra abastecerse de oxígeno. Estados Unidos lo miraba con deseo, adoraba verlo tan sonrojado y vulnerable. Pero sabía que de ahí no podrían pasar, era demasiado peligroso. Así que apartó su mano de encima de él. Si los pillaban ya podía ver las portadas de los periódicos: "Perversión en el cine" o "Buscando el condón" eran algunas de las cosas que se les ocurrirían a los periodistas.

Inglaterra lo miraba esperando a que hiciera algo. Sabía que estaba mal hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, pero le excitaba de sobremanera. Era tan tentador la idea de hacer actos impuros en una sala llena de gente….no podía resistirse. Pero quería que fuera el menor el que siguiera ya que él había dado el primer paso.

Se estiró doblando su espalda un poco para atrás. Estados Unidos no sabía qué se traía entre manos, pero ese movimiento nuca lo había hecho antes. Se extrañó cuando observó como el mayor cogía una palomita y, entre movimientos suaves y elegantes, se la llevaba a la boca. Acarició el alimento por sus labios mientras de vez en cuando sacaba le lengua para lamerlo un poco. Alfred sabía que era una provocación y que no debía caer, pero el mayor estaba entrecerrando los ojos mientras soltaba algún que otro gemido fingido mientras no dejaba de jugar con la palomita.

Alfred no pudo contenerse más. Atacó la boca del mayor llenándola por completo de su lengua. Más que una pelea parecía que bailaban entre ellas, acompañándose la una a la otra en un vals lleno de placer que hacía soltar jadeos a sus dueños.

-Si sigues haciendo tanto ruido nos descubrirán- advertía Alfred a su pareja. Inglaterra se levanto y se acercó a él juntando sus miradas a pocos centímetros, sintiendo el aliento del otro en sus bocas.

Juntó aún más sus cuerpos al acercarse a su hombro. –Entonces hazme callar- le susurró en la oreja para después morderle el lóbulo haciendo que el cuerpo del estadounidense se estremeciera y soltará un gemido ronco.

Alfred agarró a Arthur de las caderas obligándole a sentarse encima de él posando sus piernas en el espacio que quedaba en la butaca impidiéndole a Alfred ver la película, aunque poco le importaba ya.

Se miraron lascivamente, la manera de estar juntos, el lugar donde se encontraban, el peligro de la situación….todo les excitaba.

El estadounidense comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor lentamente, quería que se desesperara. Pero Inglaterra ya tenía muchos años de experiencia respecto a estos temas y, al ver lo que intentaba el menor, empezó a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás chocando contra el erecto miembro de Alfred quien comenzó a ir más rápido.

Al acabar de desabrochar la camisa de Inglaterra contempló su torso desnudo. Tan liso, tan apetecible….tan perfecto. Acarició su nívea piel con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del mayor. Besó su pecho con delicadeza para que a continuación lo lamiera hasta llegar a uno de sus rodados botones y comenzar a saborearlo mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus manos posesivamente.

Arthur agarraba su nuca mientras su cabeza señalaba al techo con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por contener los gemidos que se agolpaban en su boca. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la injusticia que era que él fuera el único que estaba recibiendo placer y atención.

Resignado acercó sus labios al cuello del menor comenzando a morderlo mientras su acompañante introdujo su mano derecha en sus pantalones acariciando la tela de sus calzoncillos que contenía su erección.

Arthur gimió cuando sintió la mano del estadounidense liberando su miembro mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente en un vaivén exquisito que hacía volverse loco al mayor. Alfred disfrutaba dar placer a Arthur, adoraba sus gemidos cada vez que tocaba sus puntos sensibles, eran como música para sus oídos. La mejor melodía del mundo.

Dejó de marcar el torso de su acompañante para separarle de su cuello y besarlo salvajemente. Sabía que Arthur hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacerle sentir bien, pero su mera compañía ya era un deleite para su persona.

Al separarse de aquel acalorado beso le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, les sobraron las palabras.

Estados Unidos introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Reino Unido mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello apasionadamente arrebatándole jadeos al mayor. Arthur lamía con esmero aquellos dedos que más adelante lo llenarían de placer.

Estados Unidos hubiera empezado a penetrar a su amante en aquel preciso instante de lo excitado que estaba. Aunque sabía que le haría daño si se precipitaba también notaba que su erección le dolía y pedía atención encerrada en la cárcel que eran sus pantalones.

Cuando creyó que sus dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los retiró de la boca de su amante mientras bajaba con cuidado su pantalón. Inglaterra jadeó al sentir como la mano del estadounidense invadía su calzoncillo, tocando su trasero.

-¡Ah!- gimió al sentir como entraba el primer dedo dentro de él y comenzaba a hacer círculos.

-Arthur, no hagas tanto ruido, estamos en el cine- dijo gracioso el estadounidense cuando introdujo el segundo dedo en el interior del británico sacándole un sonoro jadeo.

-Al-Alfred…- suspiró provocando que el menor introdujera el tercer y último dedo moviéndose más rápido.

-Ah…aah….ah!...ah~- Arthur se mordió el labio inferior pero aunque intentara contener sus gemidos le era imposible.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh- se quejó una voz unas filas más abajo. –Maleducados…- refunfuñó Lorencito.

Arthur rió entre gemidos. Que se joda aquel niño. Ya tuvo que aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo. Seguía mirando divertido para las filas de abajo cuando sintió que Alfred sacaba los dedos de su interior. Se estremeció. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no le importaba, más bien lo estaba esperando con ansias.

Jadeó cuando sintió el duro miembro de su acompañante comenzar a penetrar su interior.

-¡Ah! Aaah…ah~ Alfred- le susurraba en la oreja consiguiendo que el menor se pusiera a mil. Le encantaba pensar que era el único que podía verlo de esa forma. Sentirlo completamente suyo.

Lo puso todo dentro. Un largo suspiro salió de las dos bocas.

Alfred miró a Arthur. Sujetó su sonrojada cara con ambas manos mientras contemplaba como de sus ojos entrecerrados salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de placer que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Juntó sus labios en un tierno beso mientras levantó sus caderas haciendo gemir al mayor en medio del acto.

Se separaron mientras aún se miraban a los ojos. No era una mirada normal, expresaba todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, no necesitaban palabras. Más bien sobraban.

Estados Unidos volvió a empujar a Inglaterra. Le encantaba el interior del mayor, tan estrecho, cálido y delicioso.

El británico también puso de su parte. Comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo lentamente utilizando como apoyo la butaca, arrancándole roncos egmidos al menor.

-Ar-Arthur- susurraba con cada movimiento que hacia Reino Unido. Alfred también se movía por inercia haciendo un compás en el que cuando el inglés bajaba Estados Unidos subía con fuerza provocando así un mayor placer en ambos. Aumentaron la velocidad, el placer era extremo, la lujuria les consumía. Y eso les encantaba.

Arthur intentaba por todos los medios no gemir. Se mordía la lengua y los labios, apretaba con fuerza sus manos contra su boca para impedir que salieran. En cierto modo lo conseguía, ya que solo se apreciaban ruidos ahogados que únicamente oía Alfred.

Estados Unidos no aminoró el ritmo en lo más mínimo, le volvía loco todo de su querido inglés. Su blanca piel que se estremecía con cada roce de sus grandes manos, aquellas suculentas cejas que adoraba tocar, ese pelo rubio como el oro, sus dos grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas que hacían que se le callera la baba en las reuniones, su sarcasmo tan refinado, los aires de caballero que se daba en frente de todos, pero que en la intimidad con él era un pervertido…..adoraba sus defectos y cualidades.

Por eso mismo no quería que se lo arrebatara nadie. Se ponía celoso cada vez que veía como las mujeres lo miraban por la calle. Incluso ese día en el cine sintió todas las miradas fijas en él. Podría parecer posesivo, pero no lo podía evitar. Era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

El estadounidense abrazó a Inglaterra sin dejar de embestirlo. Sentía como cada vez que se adentraba en él el cuerpo del mayor retumbaba. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Buscó su cara y juntó sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Inglaterra, al no poder contener más los gemidos, llenó sus bocas de ellos. Pero Estados Unidos no estaba tranquilo con eso, tenía que hacerle saber al británico que le pertenecía

-Ar-thur…aaah…aah…eres m…mío…¿lo sabes?- El inglés se sorprendió de que le preguntara eso. ¿Acaso pensaba que era un objeto? ¿Algo material?…A quien quería engañar, le encantaba que fuera tan posesivo con él.

-Po-por supuesto…aah~..idi-ota- Inglaterra le volvió a besar sujetando su cara entre ambas manos. El beso fue prologado y lleno de cariño

-Y tú eres mío…. ¿verdad?- preguntó el inglés haciendo un esfuerzo por no gemir y por intentar decirlo lo más dulcemente posible. Estados Unidos dio una estocada más profunda haciendo jadear a Reino Unido. Miraba con amor a Arthur. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría abandonarlo?

-Siempre fui tuyo- le dijo el estadounidense besando con ternura y gentileza la mano del mayor. Arthur se sonrojó notoriamente.

-I love you- se declaró Estados Unidos abrazando la cintura del británico. La cara de Inglaterra se tiñó de un rojo carmesí. ¿De verdad alguien podía amarlo? ¿Con todos sus defectos? Pensándolo bien, Alfred siempre fue el único que le quiso de verdad.

-I lo-love you too- susurró entrecortadamente el inglés. Para el estadounidense esto fue suficiente. Comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza, mucha más. Tocando aquel punto que a Arthur le volvía loco. Sabían que estaban llegando al final, que cuando las luces se encendieran ya tendrían que haber terminado. Pero eso no era problema. Llegaron al orgasmo soltando un gemido conjunto. Alfred llenó a Arthur con su esencia mientras que este manchó las butacas y un poco al estadounidense.

Se miraron con ternura y cariño, llenos de amor correspondido. Compartieron el último beso en aquella sala de cine. Un cálido, gentil y tierno beso.

Estados Unidos ayudó a Inglaterra a separarse, al mayor se le habían entumecido las piernas de tenerlas tanto tiempo en una posición incómoda durante. Se subió los calzoncillos y cogió los pantalones que habían volado tres butacas más lejos.

-Un poco más y le caen en la cabeza a un niño- le reprochó al americano que lo único que hizo fue reírse ante el pensamiento.

Arthur le ofreció un pañuelo a su amante al ver el estado en el que le había dejado. Se sonrojó un poco, debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Estados Unidos se subió los pantalones y se colocó las gafas mientras el inglés refunfuñaba observando las rojizas marcas que le había dejado por todo el pecho, se tuvo que abrochar la camisa hasta el último botón para que no se notaran.

Terminaron de arreglarse justo cuando empezaron a salir los créditos en la gran pantalla. Las familias comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Ellos hicieron lo mismo un poco nerviosos ¿y si alguien les había visto? No notaron nada extraño, excepto la sonrisa pícara que les dedicó una adolescente a los dos…..seguro que era húngara*.

Cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo Arthur se paró un momento en seco mientras habría mucho los ojos, seguidamente comenzó a correr.

-¡Inglaterra!- le llamó Estados Unidos, pero este no paró de correr. El americano le siguió y observó como se introducía en los lavabos.

-Iggy~- le llamó una vez dentro.

-Tú…..fucking idiot- le insultó descaradamente. ¿Es que no le había gustado? ¿Lo presionó? ¡Pero si casi le hace un estriptis con palomitas para que le hiciera suyo!

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- se molestó el estadounidense, ¡pero si no había hecho nada malo!

-Idiota…..se te olvidó ponerte un condón- dijo molesto Reino Unido. Se formó el silencio en aquel baño para hombres, hasta que la carcajada de Estados Unidos sonó por todos los rincones.

-¡No tiene gracia, Bastard!- gritó el inglés.

-Ok, ok- aseguró Alfred mientras se secaba una lágrima de risa con la mano. –Te espero, darling-. El inglés se sonrojó levemente al oír eso. ¿Darling? ¿Desde cuándo le decía "cariño" con tantas confianzas? Se lo dejó pasar porque era él.

Salieron al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Te gustó la peli?- cuestionó el estadounidense. El británico se sonrojó. -…un poco- respondió bajito. El americano sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del mayor.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Estamos en público- le recordó molesto el inglés. Estados Unidos hizo un puchero. –Solo te estoy dando la mano ¿tan malo es?- preguntó a Inglaterra.

-N-no es que sea…..malo…..pe-

-¡Entonces no importa!- declaró el menor riéndose.

-Además- siguió –como antes has dicho que eres mío no importa-. Reino Unido se sonrojó al recordar esas palabras. Las había pronunciado hacía menos de una hora y ya le daba vergüenza, pero no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho.

-Tienes razón- le correspondió agarrando con fuerza la mano del estadounidense.

Esa noche comprendieron que eso era lo bueno de las películas infantiles. Te transportan a la más tierna infancia donde no eras capaz de mentir. Durante una hora eres completamente sincero. Demuestras tus sentimientos a las personas que te importan. Sí, las películas infantiles eran buenas por ello.

Aunque a partir de ese día, cada vez que nuestros dos protagonistas oyen alguna cosa relacionada con aquella película para niños algo les lleva a decirse "te quiero" y mirarse con ojos tiernos. Porque gracias a aquella película se juraron lealtad y amor eternos.

*me gusta creer que Hungría es una fujoshi que no duda en mostrarles fotos de ellos mismos haciendo cositas malas a los demás países

Y aquí está mu primer Lemon Usuk. Ya tenía claro que iba a ser un One-shot desde hacía tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo haciéndolo :D. Dejenme en los comentarios si os pareció un buen One-shot o si creeis que es una "ONE-SHIT" como les llamo yo xD. Me gustaría que cada vez que veáis "buscando a Nemo" o algo relacionado con la peli malpensein xD. Os veo en los próximos fics, chao~


End file.
